Chef Andrew
by DevancingRum
Summary: MA MA MIA, I have a few bad chef's out there who need new recipes so lets try to make this party start with a yummy treat
1. Introduction

Hello, Me Chef Andrew here to tell you all of the best recipies that you can make in a kichen with any tools such as a malet or a, MA MA MIA, if I do not tell you any of the recipies I will never get onto the food network MA MA MIA, so lets get started.

1. mango pineapple lime cheesecake


	2. Mango Pineapple Lime Cheesecake

**Mango Pineapple Lime Cheesecake serves 12  
**

**Crust**

**1 and . ginger snaps**

**1-3 1/2 macadamia nuts**

**1/4c. brown sugar**

**1 1/2 T. chopped crystallized ginger**

**2 t. unsalted butter**

For crust:

Preheat oven to 350*F. generously butter 9-inch-diameter spring form pan with 2 3/4-inch-high sides. Finely grind first four ingredients in processor. Add butter; blend until crumbs are moistened. Press mixture on bottom and 1 3/4 inches up sides of pan. Bake until crust is is set about 8 minutes. Transfer to rack, cool. Maintain oven temperature.

For filling:

Using electric mixer, beat cream cheese, sugar and lime peel in a large bowl until light and fluffy. Beat in sour cream and lime juce. add eggs 1 at a time, beating just until blended.

Pour filling into crust. bake until edges are firm but center 2 inches of cheese cake still moves slightly when pan is shaken, about 1 hour 20 minutes. Transfer to rack and cool 10 minutes. run sharp knife around pan sides to loosen cake. Cover, let chill overnight.

Place mango around top edge of caked. Place kiwi, then pineapple in center. garnish with pineapple leaves.

Let sit for ten minutes then enjoy


	3. Chicken Noodle Soup

Chicken Noodle soupIngredients 4 cups chicken stock, home made or store bought3/4 cup diced onion3/4 cup diced celery1 tablespoon minced garlic2 ounces dried egg noodles, cooked to al dente1/2 teaspoon finely chopped fresh tarragon leaves2 teaspoons finely chopped fresh parsley leavesLemon halves, for serving Directions

Bring stock to boil for 2 minutes in a large, non-reactive stockpot with lid on, over high heat. Add onion, celery, and garlic. Lower heat and simmer for 2 minutes. Add noodles and cook 5 more minutes. Remove from heat and add herbs and salt and pepper, to taste. Serve with lemon halves and add squeeze of lemon juice if desired

MA MA MIA enjoy


	4. Sugar Cookies

Sugar CookiesIngredients 3 cups all-purpose flour 3/4 teaspoon baking powder 1/4 teaspoon salt 1 cup unsalted butter, softened 1 cup sugar 1 egg, beaten 1 tablespoon milk Powdered sugar, for rolling out dough Directions

Sift together flour, baking powder, and salt. Set aside. Place butter and sugar in large bowl of electric stand mixer and beat until light in color. Add egg and milk and beat to combine. Put mixer on low speed, gradually add flour, and beat until mixture pulls away from the side of the bowl. Divide the dough in half, wrap in waxed paper, and refrigerate for 2 hours.

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Sprinkle surface where you will roll out dough with powdered sugar. Remove 1 wrapped pack of dough from refrigerator at a time, sprinkle rolling pin with powdered sugar, and roll out dough to 1/4-inch thick. Move the dough around and check underneath frequently to make sure it is not sticking. If dough has warmed during rolling, place cold cookie sheet on top for 10 minutes to chill. Cut into desired shape, place at least 1-inch apart on greased baking sheet, parchment, or silicone baking mat, and bake for 7 to 9 minutes or until cookies are just beginning to turn brown around the edges, rotating cookie sheet halfway through baking time. Let sit on baking sheet for 2 minutes after removal from oven and then move to complete cooling on wire rack. Serve as is or ice as desired. Store in airtight container for up to 1 week.

MA MA MIA let us dig in to this wonderful dessert


	5. Chocolate Fondue

Fondue DessertIngredients 1 cup whipping cream 8 ounces premium chocolate, chopped 2 teaspoons orange liqueur (recommended: Grand Marnier) Various sliced fruits and/or dessert treats, for dipping Directions

Over low flame, heat cream until warm, but do not bring to a boil. Pour in chocolate while stirring continuously. Mixture will become smooth. Stir in liqueur and transfer to a fondue pot. Dip with various fruits or dessert treats.

Good with lots of chocolate


	6. Pizza!

**Pizza**

** Directions**

This is a white pizza with garlic topped with all the makings of an antipasto platter - cut into squares and it makes a great starter or party snack. Many of the antipasto toppers can be purchased at the salad bar counter in bulk so you only have to buy what you need of each.

Ingredients 1 tube store-bought prepared pizza dough2 cloves grated or finely chopped garlic2 cups shredded provolone cheese A couple handfuls Parmigiano-Reggiano A pinch red pepper flakes A few grinds black pepper1 small heart romaine lettuce, chopped8 slices Genoa salami, chopped2 roasted red pepper, chopped2 to 3 tablespoons chopped banana pepper rings or chopped hot peppers of any kind1/4 cup chopped artichoke hearts or marinated mushrooms A handful pitted green or black good quality olives, coarsely chopped

Heat the oven to 425 degrees F.

Press dough onto baking sheet and top with garlic, cheeses, and pepper flakes and freshly ground black pepper, to taste, and bake 15 to 18 minutes.

Top the cooked pizza with lettuce, salami, roasted peppers, hot peppers, artichokes or mushrooms and olives, cut into squares and serve.


	7. Paccheri Pasta

_**Paccheri pasta with cauliflower and spinach**_

**Ingredients** 1 tablespoon salt 1 head cauliflower, cut into flowerets 2 tablespoons olive oil, plus 2 tablespoons olive oil (best quality), for drizzling 3 tablespoons minced garlic 1 tablespoon sliced garlic 1 teaspoon red pepper flakes 1/4 cup chicken stock or vegetable stock 1 bunch fresh spinach (about 3 cups) 1 (28-ounce) can crushed tomatoes (best quality) 3 tablespoons capers, with 1 tablespoon juice 1 teaspoon freshly cracked black pepper 1 pound paccheri pasta (large tube) approximately 2.5-inches long by 2-inches wide 1/2 cup grated Pecorino Romano 1/4 cup chopped Italian parsley leaves

**Directions**

Bring a large stock pot of water to a boil over medium heat, then add in the salt and the cauliflower. Cook for 3 to 4 minutes. Heat 2 tablespoons of olive oil in a large saute pan, and saute the garlic and red pepper flakes for 1 minute. Remove the cauliflower from water with a large strainer or spider and add it to the pan with the garlic-red pepper mixture. Saute briefly until starting to brown, about 3 to 4 minutes. Deglaze the pan with the chicken stock, add in the spinach, cover and let wilt for 2 minutes. Stir in the tomatoes and capers with juice and reduce the heat. Remove the cover and let simmer for 5 minutes.

Return the cauliflower water to boil, adding more water, if necessary, to cook the pasta. Add the pasta add cook to al dente. Remove the pasta from the water and add it to the pan with the sauce, adding a little pasta water, if needed. Stir gently to combine, transfer to a serving bowl and sprinkle with half of the cheese. Garnish with the parsley and drizzle the remaining 2 tablespoons of olive oil. Serve immediately with remaining cheese on the side.


	8. Roasted Shrimp Salad

_**Roasted Shrimp Salad**_

**Ingredients**

2 1/2 pounds (12 to 15 count) shrimp1 tablespoon good olive oilKosher salt and freshly ground black pepper1 cup good mayonnaise1 tablespoon orange zest (2 oranges)2 tablespoons freshly squeezed orange juice1 tablespoon good white wine vinegar1/4 cup minced fresh dill2 tablespoons capers, drained2 tablespoons small-diced red onion

**Directions**

Preheat the oven to 400 degrees F.

Peel and devein the shrimp. Place them on a sheet pan with the olive oil, 1 teaspoon salt and 1/2 teaspoon pepper and toss together. Spread the shrimp on one layer and roast for 6 to 8 minutes, just until pink, firm and cooked through. Allow to cool for 3 minutes.

Meanwhile, make the sauce. In a large bowl, whisk together the mayonnaise, orange zest, orange juice, vinegar, 1/2 teaspoon salt, and 1/2 teaspoon pepper. When the shrimp are cool, add them to the sauce and toss. Add the dill, capers, and red onion and toss well. The flavors will improve if you allow the salad to sit at room temperature for 30 minutes. Otherwise, chill and serve at room temperature.


	9. Broccoli Cheddar Cornbread

_**Broccoli Cheddar Cornbread **_

**Ingredients**

2 (8.5-ounce) boxes corn muffin mix 1/2 cup whole milk 2 cloves minced garlic 1 (8-ounce) container cottage cheese 4 large eggs 1 tablespoon salt 1 cup plus 2 tablespoons grated Cheddar 1 stick unsalted butter or margarine 1 medium onion, chopped 1 (10-ounce) package frozen chopped broccoli, thawed but not drained

**Directions**

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Mix together all ingredients except 2 tablespoons Cheddar to create a batter in a bowl.

In a 10-inch cast iron skillet melt butter. Saute onions and broccoli until soft. Pour batter over the vegetable mixture and sprinkle top evenly with remaining cheese. You can also place the ingredients in an 11 by 17-inch baking dish.

Bake in oven until golden, 30 minutes.

(8.5-ounce) boxes corn muffin mix 1/2 cup whole milk 2 cloves minced garlic 1 (8-ounce) container cottage cheese 4 large eggs 1 tablespoon salt 1 cup plus 2 tablespoons grated Cheddar 1 stick unsalted butter or margarine 1 medium onion, chopped 1 (10-ounce) package frozen chopped broccoli, thawed but not drained Directions

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Mix together all ingredients except 2 tablespoons Cheddar to create a batter in a bowl.

In a 10-inch cast iron skillet melt butter. Saute onions and broccoli until soft. Pour batter over the vegetable mixture and sprinkle top evenly with remaining cheese. You can also place the ingredients in an 11 by 17-inch baking dish.

Bake in oven until golden, 30 minutes.

Ingredients nocoupons2 (8.5-ounce) boxes corn muffin mix 1/2 cup whole milk 2 cloves minced garlic 1 (8-ounce) container cottage cheese 4 large eggs 1 tablespoon salt 1 cup plus 2 tablespoons grated Cheddar 1 stick unsalted butter or margarine 1 medium onion, chopped 1 (10-ounce) package frozen chopped broccoli, thawed but not drained Directions

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Mix together all ingredients except 2 tablespoons Cheddar to create a batter in a bowl.

In a 10-inch cast iron skillet melt butter. Saute onions and broccoli until soft. Pour batter over the vegetable mixture and sprinkle top evenly with remaining cheese. You can also place the ingredients in an 11 by 17-inch baking dish.

Bake in oven until golden, 30 minutes.

Ingredients nocoupons2 (8.5-ounce) boxes corn muffin mix 1/2 cup whole milk 2 cloves minced garlic 1 (8-ounce) container cottage cheese 4 large eggs 1 tablespoon salt 1 cup plus 2 tablespoons grated Cheddar 1 stick unsalted butter or margarine 1 medium onion, chopped 1 (10-ounce) package frozen chopped broccoli, thawed but not drained Directions

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Mix together all ingredients except 2 tablespoons Cheddar to create a batter in a bowl.

In a 10-inch cast iron skillet melt butter. Saute onions and broccoli until soft. Pour batter over the vegetable mixture and sprinkle top evenly with remaining cheese. You can also place the ingredients in an 11 by 17-inch baking dish.

Bake in oven until golden, 30 minutes.

Ingredients nocoupons2 (8.5-ounce) boxes corn muffin mix 1/2 cup whole milk 2 cloves minced garlic 1 (8-ounce) container cottage cheese 4 large eggs 1 tablespoon salt 1 cup plus 2 tablespoons grated Cheddar 1 stick unsalted butter or margarine 1 medium onion, chopped 1 (10-ounce) package frozen chopped broccoli, thawed but not drained Directions

Preheat oven to 375 degrees F.

Mix together all ingredients except 2 tablespoons Cheddar to create a batter in a bowl.

In a 10-inch cast iron skillet melt butter. Saute onions and broccoli until soft. Pour batter over the vegetable mixture and sprinkle top evenly with remaining cheese. You can also place the ingredients in an 11 by 17-inch baking dish.

Bake in oven until golden, 30 minutes.

MA MA MIA ENJOY


End file.
